Love Me Save Me
by Someonething94
Summary: NobuxOC She's a hurt kid, well she acts like a kid, sometimes. She needs help, and he just cant help but stay away from him.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any one bit of NANA

**Claimer:** I own my OC Usagi

* * *

_I fled, I fled. I ran away. I can't stand to see them fight. I can't stand to see anyone fight anyone else! I can't! I had to run away. Then, they started to chase me, I don't know why, but they were. They were chasing me, and I only had two choices to run to. The apartment. Or the studio. It was late, so I decided to go and run to that apartment. I was scared, but I had my things with me. They would help, and so would the owners of that apartment. I hoped they weren't busy._

Feet thundered down the hallway, up the stairs, then to the other set of stairs. More stairs, more stairs. Feet pounded after them, more than one pair. "Stay away from her!!" A shove, someone hit the wall. Screaming. Screaming. Screaming. Up the stairs. At the girl. Angry voices, mad words. It was injuring her horribly. Her bare feet thundered down to a door, and stopped. Knocking loudly after a hesitant moment. The door quickly opened. Her eyes wide she ran in, pulled the person back and slammed the door behind them. A muffled, "_Stay away from her! Stay away from her!_" came from the other side of the door.

She shakily fell to the floor, heaving. Breathing heavily, gasping, almost incapable it seemed. "Help..." The word whispered so faint she couldn't even hear herself. "Please..." On her hands and knees for a moment as she said it, she fell on her side.

_"Hachi! Help me get her into the bathroom!"_

_"What's wrong with, Usagi-san?!" _

_"Just help me get her there! Okay!?"_

_Those words were a blur, but I remember feeling being watched by more than them. I felt bad, I think they were having a celebration with their friends. Something good happened, but I had to come along and let them know something bad was happening. Why did I come here?_

_

* * *

_

**Alright this is just a prolouge or sneak peak, whatever you wanna call it.**

**You havent really met Usagi yet, but you will, promise.**

**Auto-Chan: Please R&R it makes us happy^^**

**Some-chan: and please take my poll on my page^^ that will do me much help^^  
**


	2. 1 Getting Better

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any one bit of NANA

**Claimer:** I own my OC Usagi

* * *

_Waking up under a shower, water hitting my body. My muscles hurt, my head ached. I was sore all over, and I was sobbing. I didn't want to remember what had happened to cause it. I didn't really, not that much. I still shook under the warm water, as if I were a leaf in the wind, about to be blown away from my tree by a hurricane._

"Usagi-chan!"

The girl screamed, purely scared for her life.

"Keep your voice down, Hachi!"

She stopped, "My clothes are ruined!!" She cried out as she looked over herself. "I don't have anything else to wear besides this!" The girl whined loudly.

"Usagi-chan! You can borrow my clothes!" Hachi said pointedly and smiled as if it were a triumph for her to finally be able to say.

"Usagi-chan can't even fit in either of clothes. It's not like she'd wear it anyway. She refuses to wear skirts, remember?" Nana pointed out to her brown haired roomie. "Either way, I have some sweats, and an over-sized sweatshirt. Her brother left his at the door for her." She informed the girl again.

Hachi nodded and quickly left the room to get Nana's sweats, the sweatshirt, and one of her old shirts that she found out wouldn't fit her after she washed it.

By the time Usagi had gone to Nana's room to change she could barely walk on her own but was quickly improving. "Ne~! Nana, gomenasai for bothering you." She appologized as she entered the main room.

Both Nanas smiled and nodded. "You needed somewhere to stay safe. I know how you are..." The black haired Nana told her as she sat down with the group that was already there. "You really should leave, they treat you horribly."

Usagi sat on the floor under the table. "At least they're not feeding me to leeches." She mumbled as she curled her toes and gripped her brother's sweatshirt.

"Where the Hell did you get that idea from?!?!" Nana yelled, her cig hanging from her mouth.

The girl pulled a book out of nowhere. "This book!" She said and smiled.

The woman snatched it from Usagi's hands. "You shouldn't read such depressing novels!" She scolded the girl who had sleek black hair as well, but hair that went down to the small of her back. Above the table with everyone, Nana witnessed all of her friends and even Takumi start laughing. As if she were dumbfounded, her widened eyes blinked clulessly. "It's not funny! She gets extrememly sick from reading that stuff!" She declaired loudly.

Usagi sighed softly and grabbed onto Nana's socks, pulling and tugging on them. "It could be worse, Nana-chan... Please, don't worry about me... I mean, I could be beaten and cut up everyday..." She mumbled.

Nana stamped her foot, "Where the Hell did you get that idea?!"

This time Usagi pulled out a DvD. "This!" She said cheerfully, but this time handed it up to the taller woman.

"That's it! I'm grounding you!"

_Everyone started lauging, but I didn't understand it. I didn't understand why they did that. Why they laughed. I felt like I was left out almost the same way someone who was being made fun of wouldn't understand a joke being told about them. I didn't get it, so I was glad no one could see me under the table... Or so I thought._

* * *

**Auto-chan: Please R&R it makes us feel better!!! ^^**

**Some-chan: I think you see Usagi a little more in this, just to let you know, she has an anxiety disorder and has frequent panic attacks.**

**Auto-chan: ok! you can stop boring us now^^**


End file.
